Labels
by Acherona
Summary: James T. Kirk was a lot of different things to a lot of different people but what defines a man and who is it that really matters?


**Disclaimer** - I do not own Star Trek or any of its characters nor am I making any profit off of these writings.

**Warnings **- None to speak of really...some bad language and boys loving boys...oh and

fluff...if that needs a warning.

**Beta'd** - Not Beta'd at all so please forgive my mistakes.

**AN** - _This is a tiny little drabble for the amazing and wonderful__ Riddlestar__. I love you Sweetie and I'm so sorry I was late on congratulating you on your Birthday...I hope this can make up for my lateness. There was going to be smut in this...I had planned for it but that reviewer freaked me out and now you get a fluffbomb instead._

**FOR RIDDLESTAR!**

**Labels.**

James T. Kirk was a lot of things to a lot of different people.

_**Captain**_ was probably the first thing to come to mind and that was a title Jim actually liked. One he felt proud to bear. Taking care of his ship and his crew what was Jim lived for...and he would never give it up while he still breathed.

_**Hero**_ was another label for him. That didn't sit quite as well with him. Getting rid of Nero and the Narada had been a team effort...and to be completely honest it had only succeeded due to a shitload of luck. To Jim a hero was a good person, selfless and strong...he didn't recognize any of that in himself. Chekov's blatant hero worship of him still made him squirm and he hoped the Russian would grow out of it soon. The problem with being put on a pedestal is that you'd unavoidably shatter when you'd fall.

_**Troublemaker**_...Now that he could admit to. Life was boring so what was so wrong by adding a little spice to it? Most of the things Jim had done in his wayward youth he would do again in a heartbeat. Jim Kirk didn't believe in regrets anyway. Take all you can and live to your fullest...you might be dead tomorrow. That was a motto he still stuck by.

_**Easy**_ well he had to admit to that one too and it kind of went along with the previous one. Sex was great...it was as simple as that. Jim liked sex and people seemed to like Jim...why not take advantage of that? He never pretended that it was more than sex and he almost always parted on good terms with his partners, a wink, an easy smile and no hard feelings or promises of tomorrow.

_**Reminder**_ of what had been, of immense pain and true love lost. That one kind of stung, even Jim had to admit that. Seeing the shadows and the hurt in his mother's eyes every time she looked at him was painful. It must have been hard for her too because eventually she just stopped looking.

_**Useless**_ that had been his stepfather's favorite word for him...useless waste of space. Well fuck him! The bruises had faded and the scars had healed and now Jim was in space where Frank would never be able to touch him again. Frank was still stuck in Iowa, with a shell of a woman that would never..._could_ never love him. Who was useless now?

_**Friend,**_ Bones had been a pleasant surprise. Here was someone who didn't want to use him or fuck him or beat him. Bones just cared and that made him priceless in Jim's world. Bones' friendship was worth more to Jim than air and he would put out the stars one by one if Bones asked him too. Beneath the grump and the alcohol the man was brilliant, kindhearted and giving. He was everything Jim wanted to be. Bones was his anchor, his rock and his family.

_**Everything,**_ that had been an other surprise. Something that had scared the shit out of Jim and sent him running in the opposite direction. His love for Spock hadn't come slowly and gradually...no it had hit him over the head, leaving him dazed and confused. It had infested and consumed him until there was nothing left. A single glance at long, pale green-tinted fingers or a pointed ear could leave him hard and aching for hours. The fact that the Vulcan was hotter that hell and the sexiest thing Jim had ever seen didn't help. The realization that his beautiful, stoic first officer felt the same had freaked him out even more. What would happen when Spock realized that Jim really was useless and unworthy of his love?

Thankfully Spock hadn't allowed him to run. Spock had held him, claimed him and declared him as his...Jim didn't really complain because Spock was his too. The first time their minds melded together Jim cried. In Spock's eyes he was beautiful...Spock's mind was open, inviting, golden and so filled with love that it made Jim's heart stutter in his chest.

Making love with Spock (cause it wasn't just sex) was incredibly and mind-blowing (in more ways than one) and Jim was pretty sure no one would ever be able to compare from now on. That was okay though since Spock was the only one he wanted.

Lying in their shared bed and listening to Spock's steady breaths as he slept after hours of crazy sex was a treat. Feeling the Vulcan's heat seeping into his skin and hearing the soft sleeping noises of his lover was heaven. It was when Jim was just Jim, lover of Spock. That was the only title, the only label Jim wanted or needed.

As long as Jim had Spock he felt that he could conquer the Universe...in fact...he thought he might just to that...or at least map it out.

Jim smiled and crawled on top of his lover, he could feel his lover's erection poking him in the stomach and he was happy that Spock wasn't so tired after all. Jim let his hand crawl beneath the sheets and wrap around that thick length...it was time for round two.

**AN** - Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
